Apparatus for measuring golf ball flight characteristics are known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,259; 4,375,887; 4,158,853; and 4,136,387). Techniques of detecting golf club head position and golf ball position shortly after impact using photoelectric means to trigger a flash to permit a photograph to be taken of the club head have been disclosed (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,259 and 4,375,887). Golf ball or golf club head movement has been determined by placing reflective areas on a golf ball along with use of electro-optical sensors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,387). The electro-optical sensing of light sources on both the golfer""s body and club has also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,566). In addition, apparatus for monitoring a golfer and the golf club being swung has also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,566).
One particularly troublesome aspect of past systems for measuring golf ball flight characteristics relates to their lack of portability. In this regard, prior systems have generally required cameras, sensors and strobe lights set up in various positions about the golfer. In addition, past systems have not had the ability to be utilized outdoors but have had to be set up indoors under less than ideal or realistic golfing conditions. As prior golf ball and/or golf club monitoring systems have not been portable and have not been capable of practical use outdoors, the systems have not been usable in the most desirable teaching or club fitting locations, e.g., on an outdoor driving range. Also, while the systems disclosed in the related applications and patents mentioned above, which are incorporated herein by reference) are portable and are capable of use outdoors, further improvements related to increased portability would be desirable to allow easier transportation of the unit between sites and easier movement of the unit at any particular site.
One additional area that has not been adequately addressed by past golf ball launch monitoring systems relates to the area of predicting flight path differences based on different physical characteristics of golf balls and/or different atmospheric conditions that a golfer may encounter after being tested by the launch monitor system. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system which measures the launch or flight characteristics of a golf ball having a particular construction, such as a two-piece construction and under ideal atmospheric conditions and then provide the golfer with revised golf ball flight results based on computer predictions for golf balls having different physical characteristics (such as a three-piece golf ball) and different atmospheric conditions (such as higher elevations, higher humidity or more adverse wind conditions).
Broadly, the present invention comprises method and apparatus for measuring the speed, direction, and orientation of a golf ball and from such data computing the flight path of the golf ball.
It is a feature that the method and apparatus particularly apply to golf equipment and that the present invention provides a golfer with data relating to the variables of his swing useful in improving the swing and in selecting advantageous equipment for use, including the types of golf balls.
In particular, the present invention contemplates a launch monitor system for measuring launch characteristics of a golf ball from data taken when the golf ball is in a predetermined field-of-view. The system preferably includes a support structure, which is a single, portable support structure, light-reflecting elements disposed on the support structure, a lighting unit, and camera units. The lighting unit includes a light source directed at the light-reflecting elements for reflecting light into the predetermined field-of-view, and the electro-optical units, disposed on the support structure in proximity to the light-reflecting elements, are directed toward the predetermined field-of-view. The light-reflecting elements include an aperture and the camera units are disposed to monitor the predetermined field-of-view through the aperture.
This allows, for example, the system to be used outdoors in a grassy area and for the hitting area to be slightly varied to move the player away from divots, etc. The support elements may include slide pads, wheels, or combinations of both. The support elements may be height-adjustable to vary the orientation and direction of view of the system and, specifically, the camera units. As an additional aspect of the invention, a distance calibrator is provided for calibrating the distance between the camera unit or units and the predetermined field-of-view.
It is an object of the system to measure launch characteristics of an object after it is struck by a striking instrument.
It is a further object of the invention to provide computing means to calculate the trajectory of the object from the launch characteristics and information on the environmental conditions and the object""s characteristics and to generate statistics on these object trajectories.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a control means to manage the tasks performed by the system including camera activation, shutter control, image capture, calculation of launch characteristics, calculation of object trajectories, and generation of object trajectory statistics.